Kindling
by Sheerios
Summary: Marly is a 16 year old who is small for her age, but her spirit is far from small. They thought she wasn't a worthy opponent, but boy were they wrong...


I am awoken by the sound of my mother's laboured breathing. I peer into the darkness, and see my mother sitting on an old chair at the table. Faint light filters through the small window, showing the dust particles in the air. Her face is shadowed, although sitting in the little light. Her calloused, rough hands cover her face, and scraggly, dirty-blonde hair partly covers her face. Barely audible intakes of breath seem loud, in the silence of the morning. Soft whimpers escape from her mouth. I can tell she's crying again. It's about my father, who died a few years ago, yet she still mourns.

As the siren calls, I take a deep breath. It's the main workers gone off to their jobs again.

My mother hears me, and looks up sharply. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying, and wet marks are smeared down her face. She sees me, and wipes them away.

"Marley. You're awake." She sighs, getting up from the table. She walks over to the kitchen and turns on the light. She then opens the tiny cupboard and pulls out a plate. It is cracked with age, and chips along the edge. She places it on the table, and opens the box we call our 'breadbin'. A single loaf, wrapped in coarse brown paper is then put on the plate. She then opens the small refrigerator, and the blue light inside blinks on, giving her pale eyes an eerie glow, and reflecting off her pointed face. Our refrigerator only has butter, jam, milk and eggs inside. She chooses the butter and jam, and places it on the table, along with a knife.

"Wake your sister." She tells me, gesturing towards the other room.

I nod, and slip through the doorway of the other room.

"Scar, it's time to wake up." I gently say, prodding my sister. She stirs, and lifts her head, blinking dark green eyes up at me. Her dark brown hair is in a big mess, spilling over her face.

"Really? Already?" She asks, sitting up. Her eyes are still blurry from the morning. I quickly check my old watch that I keep on at all times.

"Yeah. It's nearly 6:00. We have to be setting off to work practice soon." I explain, walking to her doorway to leave. When I go back into the main room, mother has slices, buttered and spread four pieces of bread for us.

"Thanks, mum." I say, picking up a piece of bread and taking a bite. She nods, and points to my bed.

"There are the clothes for the reaping." she mumbles, and goes outside. I pick one up, and look at the tag. Size 13-14. Normally too small for a 16-year-old like me, but my slight, willowy frame seems to fit into tiny clothes, unlike my sister, Scar, who's frame is strong and muscly. The other dress is clearly for her, being side 16-17. Her dress is a light lilac colour, and the material is soft and floaty. The skirt part looks like a wispy tulip. My dress is a light grey, with a v-neck, and the material is stretchy and silky. A simple black belt accompanies the dress. I go into the privacy of the bathroom, and try the dress on. It clings to my shape, which I don't like, but it's all I have. When I come back, I see that Scar is up and is wearing her dress. It looks great on her, the fluffy tulip skirt ending at her knee.

"Wow, Scar. Nice." I comment, walking over to her, and circling.

"Thanks. You look fantastic!" She says, looking at me.

"No I don't. It's all clingy, and I look terrible." I say, pinching the material and pulling it out.

"Look at yourself in the mirror! You DO look fantastic. Tons older."

I walk over to our large mirror and look at myself. Scar is right. I look older, at least 18. I sigh and walk over to my twin.

Just then Nina, our mother walks in. She has a long-sleeved, dark green dress.

"Come on, let's do our hair." Scar says, walking over to her room. I follow, not caring. I hate girly stuff like fashion, jewellery, make-up etc.

She gets me to do her light brown hair in a complicated swirly-bun-thing on her head, with a flowery lilac headband.

I do my reddish-brown hair in a simple double knot. Scar nods, and says that we better get going, as the reaping is starting soon.

As we approach the District Square, I look up at our District Logo imprinted in the dark cobblestone- A giant needle and spool circled by a laurel wreath.

"Marly! Scarlett!" A voice calls from behind. I whip around.

"Dima!" I call, walking towards my friend. Dima's blonde hair glows in the watery sunshine, and her pool blue eyes gleamed confidently. She knew she wasn't going to get chosen, because her name was only in the Reaping Ball once, unlike poor Sian, who's name is in the Reaping Ball 27 times. My name is in it 4 times, and Scarlett's is in 4 times.

"How is things going? You two look great!" She glows, showing her perfect, straight white smile. She was born naturally pretty.

"No, you look great!" Scarlett argues, hugging her best friend. Scar is right, once again. Dima's red dress is pretty as.

"Reaping Time!" calls a high voice. I look up at stage. It's Liffa Jemia, our District's representative.

"Happy 69th Aunnual Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour." She announces, shaking her ridiculous gigantic earrings this way and that. "We are running late on schedule, so we must immediately begin the reaping. Boys first." She says, reaching her catlike fingers into the giant glass dome. She stirs the paper around, and pulls out a name.

"Valen Disma." She calls. A murmur runs through the audience. He is the son of the town's mayor, and his name was only in once. A tall boy walks up onto stage. His white hair is slightly spiked, and his chiselled jawline is set squarely.

"Thank-you Valen. Ladies Next!" she says, trotting over to the other glass dome. She stirs around again, and pulls out a slip. She trots back to the microphone.

"Marly Evejoy." My heart stops. It's me. I gulp, and walk up onto stage stiffly.

"Thank-you Marly." She smiles "Now, let's give a hand to your District's 69th Hunger Games Tributes!" she squeals, clapping excitedly. The clapping echoes around the courtyard. She stops hesitantly, and ushers us into separate rooms, where our 'loved ones' will say their goodbyes- possibly for ever.

"Marly! Oh Marly! My heart just cracked when I heard your name!" Scar came rushing in, holding me in a big hug. My mother, Nina stiffly followed. She acknowledged me with a single nod, and walked back out.

"You _will _come back, Marly, promise. Promise me you _will _come back. Please." Scar begs, small tears squeezed out of her eyes.

"I promise." I say, lifting my penetrating light-green gaze up. "I will return."

**Marly's dress. . /_0faHZGs0dzo/**

**Scarlett's dress- except Scar's has straps. . **

**Nina(mother)'s dress. media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95/d/a/dark_greeen_velvet_dress_1_ **

**Dima's dress. . /_Qrc7JCK4SpI/S2cpT9bqdPI/AAAAAAAADS4/01wsPkt9yNU/s400/vintage%2Bred%2Bdress% **

**Marly's Hair. english/2010/11/08/would-you-wear-it-9/**


End file.
